Ultimate Tenkaichi: A New Hero (Reboot)
by Supersaiyaninfinitygohan
Summary: On the run, a Saiyan child crash lands on Earth during a time of chaos. He goes through friendship, memory loss, love and dangers all the while harboring dark secrets...
1. A Meeting of Two Destinies

**A/N: Greetings all and welcome to the redone version of my second story!**

**Now, some concerns some may have are perhaps they have not played the game, well no worries as the story will be covered throughout the fic.**

**Also, I tend to do song suggestions in most chapters, but like I said, these are only suggestions and not necessary to the story.**

**For those of you who have read the fic before, know that there will be quite a few differences in terms of character roster and a bit of story. I've also fixed up my logic for powers and backstories! Now let's get started!... I mean restarted!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT. All rights to any songs or forms of any other media go to their respected owners.**

**Claimer: I own this plot and all my original characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**A Meeting of Two Destinies.**

Fate. It's a funny thing. It was fate that brought the Saiyan named Goku to Earth, it was fate that Freeza was killed by the very legend he feared. It was fate that made Cooler decide to spare the Saiyan infant that would later be his demise. And it was fate that allowed Hercule the chance to survive and convince the people of Earth to give their life-force for the Super Genkai Dama.

But fate is not always kind. At the very forefront of a period of peace on Earth, the negative energy from all the wishes made with the Dragon Balls gave birth to Omega Shenron: A being who was nothing but pure evil and sought only destruction. Using stealth, Omega managed to steal the Black Star Dragon Balls and use their awesome power to turn the Earth into a literal living Hell.

Being bound to ancient strictures, Ultimate Shenron granted the wish, and enemies long since dead returned and surprised the Z-Fighters, taking them down simultaneously and plunging the world into chaos as a new order ruled over the planet.

The only few of the Earth's Special Forces that remained were Piccolo, Krillin, Dende, Mr. Popo Korin and Yajirobe.

The cat, samurai, groundskeeper and monk decided it would be best to keep the Earth's guardian safe in a secret location while Piccolo sought revenge and again began to train. Yet, the Namekian was impeded when the giant golden ape known as Baby surprised him and injured him gravely, leaving Piccolo badly hurt and unable to continue the fight against evil. All hope seemed lost.

That was until a fateful day another Saiyan landed on Earth and became an unlikely hero, managing to go through many hardships and trials, finally defeating Omega himself and reviving all who were lost during the years of madness.

Unfortunately, there was too much negative energy for Ultimate Shenron to make the world like it was before, so the hero decided he would do it with his own two hands!

But this was easier said than done. The planet was still rife with destruction and mayhem on all levels and people around the world were suffering. This made a break a very hard thing to find.

And so now Jackson Game, savior of Earth and all her people and one of the few remaining Saiyans, lay on a grassy cliff overlooking a large open area with some trees behind said cliff and grey, snowy mountain ranges in the distance. The Saiyan had his hands behind his head as he relaxed, his brown tail flicking gently about him as the wind blew softly.

Jackson (who preferred to be called Jacks) wore his usual attire: An orange, sleeveless shirt with a symbol reading 孫 as a badge on the left side of his shirt, black sweat pants and blue training boots with red lines down the middle and across the sides. The Saiyan's hair was rigid, as though it had been electrocuted then dunked in gel, in other words similar to Gohan's hairstyle in his teens, besides a single bang that went down over his forehead and was brown in color.

The Saiyan simply laid there with his eyes closed, taking in the moment as a soft breeze ruffled his clothing and hair, a wheat stalk slowly twirling in his mouth as he breathed deeply through his nose, taking in some pine scented air.

The Saiyan himself had a rather large build so it was strange to see someone like him laying down peacefully, the sheathed sword next to him not helping change perspectives on how dangerous he looked.

"I could lie like this forever." Spoke the twenty-one-year old with an energetic sounding voice, "Too bad I can't though. Piccolo will be expecting me in a while. I swear I've been training non-stop but he still won't let up. Oh well. Guess I have no choice in the matter." The Saiyan slowly sat up before plonking back down into the exact same position, "But I'm sure he can wait at least a little while."

Jacks most assuredly had no intention of training if he could avoid it. The continuous fighting had worn him out and now all he wanted was some rest. But the universe would have none of that.

Jacks' red colored scouter over his right eye suddenly beeped to life, electing a groan from the Saiyan. With little enthusiasm, the tall warrior stood up, put the sheathed sword over his back and clipped the front so as to tie it and pressed the button on his scouter to see where the signal was coming from, "What problem is it today? Let's see here… a high power level coming from… space?"

As Jacks pondered this, a standard issue escape pod entered Earth's atmosphere at break neck speed, a small arc of red forming in front of it from the heat of entry. Inside the small ship was a most peculiar sight: A ten-year-old, white-haired Saiyan was being thrown around like a bouncy ball in a washing machine set on high.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" the child screamed as he was thrown about, hitting the top and sides of the pod continuously and gaining small bruises in the process, "Darn it Ship! Fly more carefully will ya!" the small warrior yelled to seemingly no one in particular, receiving several beeping noises from his pod in response, "I know you're trying! But if I get hit on the head again I'll probably get amnesia!"

As a way to punish the child for tempting fate, the universe delivered a haymaker, quite literally, to the side of his ship with Jacks being the culprit, resulting in another episode of bouncing around with a particular nasty metallic bang being heard as head met ceiling at the same time the pod hit the Earth with a loud crash and explosion.

"Score! That was easier than I thought!" declared Jacks, happy he had been able to hit his threat head on and possibly take care of the foe before the fight. The spiky-haired Saiyan looked down to see the small pod had created a crater in the ground with smoke still coming out of it from the impact.

The hatch of said pod opened slowly to reveal the child in his golden and white armor with blue suit underneath as well as white boots and gloves. The armor itself was actually in pristine condition, shining brightly with the symbol 狼 on its right chest plate.

The child walked around wobbly for a few seconds and gripped his head from the crash. His vision was blurry, but he managed to make out the sound of a faint tap of two feet meeting the ground. Once the young Saiyan's head stopped spinning, he put two and two together and figured out that this was most likely his assailant, who had just realized that he had most likely made a mistake.

"Um… hey there! Sorry about that! Thought you were… you know coming to attack us and stuff!" Jacks said embarrassed, then smiled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head and laughed. "Normally I'm a bit more careful about this kind of thing!"

The younger Saiyan didn't really care however as he quickly turned around and spoke loudly to his pod, "Ship! Ship are you okay?" The child spoke with worry in his voice and he was obviously panicking. The next few seconds became tense for the weary traveler, but he gained a slightly more relieved face when his friend slowly awoke and floated slightly above the crater. With that out of the way, the child turned to face his attacker yet again.

"You big jerk! What was that for? You almost killed Ship!" Declared the white-haired Saiyan as his white tail uncurled angrily. "You had no right to do that! We didn't do anything wrong!"

Jacks now felt more regret than embarrassment, having almost killed someone… or was it something? Either way, he knew he had to explain himself and apologize, "Well, most ships that come here tend to have… less than friendly pilots."

"Did you maybe think of trying to contact me with your scouter?" the child pointed out flatly.

"Oops." Was all Jacks could say as he rubbed his head in shame again.

"Yeah. Oops."

"Like I said, I'm really sorry little guy. I didn't mean to bust up your friend. I just thought that you were coming to attack the planet like all the others."

**[BGM: Ultimate Tenkaichi Soundtrack: Welcome to the Budokai Tenkaichi]**

"What… did you just… call me?" the smaller Saiyan asked with a small twitch in his eye and anger in his voice, his fists becoming taught.

"What… you mean little guy? Well sorry, but you are kind of short to me." That was the last straw! Before Jacks knew what was happening, a fist was implanted into his gut making the large Saiyan bend over, clutching his stomach in pain and spit come from his mouth.

The Saiyan-cub then jumped back a few feet and entered a battle stance, "My name is Yuken Kaminoke you big ape! And no one calls me small!"

Jacks slowly stood back up and hoped not to fight, "Can't we just talk about this?" His only answer was Yuken powering up, igniting a navy blue aura around him as he did so, "Guess not. Well just so you know, my name's Jacks Game, savior of Earth. Pleasure to meet you." With that, Jacks entered his own stance and powered up in turn.

Deciding not to attract too much attention, the elder Saiyan chose not to go all out and rather fight on par with the child, maybe Yuken could even give him a challenge?

Their fight started off as the two dashed at each other and began to trade blows just above the ground. While Jacks had more experience, Yuken's size made him a hard target to hit and the small Saiyan used this to his advantage as he moved his head away from a punch and then sped forth with a head-butt to Jacks' abdomen. The younger child then twisted his body to land a kick onto his opponent's left cheek. Yuken ended his small combo by kicking off of Jacks' chest to get some distance.

The elder Saiyan rubbed his cheek in pain, "I'm gonna feel that tomorrow."

"Oh yeah! Well you're gonna feel this right now!" Yuken declared as he fired a beam of blue energy in record time, only for Jacks to move to the side calmly to avoid it. Taking the offensive, Jacks suddenly phased in front of Yuken and kneed the child in the gut, following up with a haymaker to the back which sent Yuken back down to Earth.

The Saiyan-cub managed to stop himself a few feet off the ground and use the land as a springboard, stretching his arms out in front of him with his fists aimed at his opponent as Yuken was enveloped further by his dark blue aura and his speed increased. Seeing as he couldn't outrun his enemy without raising his power, Jacks crossed his arms in front of him in defense.

The two Saiyans connected with a gigantic explosion that blew the leaves and branches off the trees of the nearby forest. The skies suddenly became a cacophony of shockwaves as the warriors traveled and teleported in the air, the human eye only glimpsing a few hits. A punch to the gut by Yuken, an elbow to the face by Jacks, a knee to the groin, a fist to the back, a close range blast to the abdomen, and so the fight carried on like this, neither Saiyans budging or willing to lose the bought.

Finally the exchange of blows ended as both warriors hit the other's cheek simultaneously. Yuken and Jacks jumped back and huffed, catching their breath and both full of bruises and burns from hits taken.

"So… you want to sit down and talk… this out yet?" the ever diplomatic Jacks asked with a pant.

"Not… a chance. I… haven't even used my special technique yet." an equally tired Yuken responded. The Saiyan-cub blinked slowly and his eyes turned a dark purple shade, giving off a small glow. His opponent looked on confused by what he was doing, yet Yuken was oblivious as he could only see a world of multi-colored energy. Distinguishing the focus of his anger from the rest of the area's energy, the boy focused solely on Jacks and began to charge up blue ki balls in his hands.

Without warning Yuken fired a volley of energy blasts in rapid succession. Although surprised by what was happening, Jacks was confident in his speed. This was a mistake.

Although the brute could dodge the attacks at first, the energy blasts moved in front of him each time, Yuken knowing his opponent's moves before he did. Eventually Yuken managed to score a hit, and this was followed by seemingly dozens more as explosion after explosion went off. Soon the larger Saiyan was feeling a burning sensation throughout his body as his skin was scorched and his hair and clothes singed.

A cloud of dust was thrown up, hiding the older Saiyan momentarily, and Yuken could no longer sustain his technique. Panting and letting his arms drop to his sides, the child thought he had won the bout… that was until the dust cloud was cleared by a burst of yellow energy.

**[Change BGM: Ultimate Tenkaichi Soundtrack Final Disturbance]**

Yuken raised his arms again in preparation as he found his opponent with a far more steely-eyed look than before in his brown eyes. Things were serious now, and the cub was no longer certain he could handle this.

"H…how? How did your power increase so much?" the younger Saiyan asked, baffled by the spectacle before him.

"Hm. This is barely what I would call an 'increase', I've only raised my power by ten percent." Jacks bragged and flared his aura to emphasise his point, angering Yuken with his show of confidence, "So, ready to give up yet?"

The younger Saiyan responded with a smile and reignited his aura, "Like hell. Things just got interesting." In turn, the elder warrior smirked as well, then vanished.

The child panicked and used his Ki-Vision again, but found no one. He tried to sense out his opponent, but by that time, it was too late. A single chop to the neck at a pressure point ended the fight as soon as it had started.

**[Stop BGM]**

* * *

Yuken's eyelids closed as he slipped into unconsciousness and the world faded around him. Before the tyke lost any altitude, Jacks grabbed him by the collar and held up the now sleeping Saiyan-cub with a small smile, "When he's not trying to blatantly rip off your face, he's a cute kid. But where the heck did he come from?" The Saiyan decided to leave that matter for another day and descended to the ground next to the crater, only to be met with a rather frantic spacepod.

Ship flew up to the brute and bobbed up and down angrily, saying various curse words in the forms of beeps and strange computer noises leaving Jacks confused at what the sentient creature was trying to say. After a few more curse words not suitable for daytime television, the pod looked towards his bruised master solemnly, hoping that Yuken would soon recover and give this monster what for.

Catching on to what the spacepod was upset about with an, "Oh right." the large Saiyan set Yuken down, putting the child's back onto the tree to give him support and retrieved a small brown sack from his pocket and dumped two small, light green beans into his other hand, "Hm. Not that much left. I should go and get some more from Korin soon." Jacks commented to himself and then knelt down onto one knee and broke a bean in half, giving one piece to the Saiyan-cub and eating the other himself.

The youth's eyes fluttered open as the magical bean began its work throughout his system. Finally having everything come into view, he was met with the image of Jacks' shadow covered face and a splitting headache.

"Now, would you classify that as a win or a victory?" Joked the elder Saiyan as Yuken rubbed the side of his head in pain.

"Okay, okay. You won. You cheated but you won." The child stood up and flexed his muscles to make sure the rest of his body was fine.

"Oh I cheated did I? How is that?" the twenty-one-year-old inquired, putting his hands on his hips and a grin on his face.

The ten-year-old merely closed his eyes, crossed his arms and turned around, "Well, cheaters should know how they cheated, so by saying you don't know how you cheated when you're clearer a cheater makes you a lying cheater which is twice as bad." the youth declared plainly.

"Uh-huh." The elder warrior replied with a nod and a small smile. However his expression soon became serious and it showed in his now stern voice, "Jokes aside, why are you here? It better not be to cause any more trouble." the Saiyan warned with a glare, Yuken now turning around slightly angered.

"Hey! No fair! You were the instigator last time!"

"Fair enough and I'm sorry about what I said. But still, if you're here to hurt anyone you and I will have a far more serious fight. So I'll ask again, why are you here?"

"I… I don't remember." The cub now looked at the ground dejectedly in hard concentration, "All I remember is my name, our fight, and regular stuff like fighting and junk. The rest is all blank." Yuken's mood further degraded when he realised something deeper, "I… I don't even remember my family. If I even have a family. I'm all alone." Momentarily taking offence, which soon turned into sympathy, Ship hovered over to his master and affectionately rubbed itself against his cheek which now contained a small tear.

Jacks meanwhile, realising he had most likely caused the amnesia, rubbed his head in thought and shame. He had been doing that a lot today. The warrior's guilt eventually drove his mind towards an idea, one which he knew would most likely regret, "Um. Yuken, do you… maybe want my help? You can stay at my place and… hang I guess."

"You… you mean it?" the tyke asked hopefully, wiping away a few tears and stroking Ship like a cat as Jacks slowly responded with a sigh.

"Yeah. I mean, what's the worst that could happen with one more Saiyan on Earth?"

* * *

**A/N: And that's that for now. Now I realise that this is shorter than my original first chapter, but I think it's far better.**

**Now, some former readers would have noticed that Ultimate Shenron is no longer trying to revive all the Z-Fighters and that the fight with Jacks and Yuken was far more one-sided.**

**My reasons for this are:**

**Shenron: My logic with dragons was low and I followed the thought that I could do anything and it would be okay, now with far more reading and experience under my belt, I realise how dumb that was having the most powerful, and most likely the most impatient, dragon working 24/7 to try and bring back characters that wouldn't have played that big a role.**

**Characters: My roster is far smaller as I have now realised the entire premise of the Hero Mode was that the Z-Fighters were all gone and the world was to yours to make however you wanted to play (kind of) and bringing them all back makes any of the main characters weak by comparison, even though the original Z-Fighters would really have only played a part near the end.**

**I only kept Krillin around cause I like the guy and he's fun to have around in a story. Plus he's one of the bravest warriors as no matter the odds, he'll fight (eventually) with all he has, and that takes guts.**

**There are also several other changes I've made because of cleaning up my logic and I owe this to an amazing story called Bringer of Death by npberryhill and davidstarlingm.**

**I will be basing the power levels and fights off their system (with some minor tweaks for plot convenience if deemed necessary).**

**As per names, I know they might seem strange, but here's the basics of it: Jacks was my first character created and I wanted to base him off of an older version of a fan-character I made for an original manga, but he turned out like an adult Gohan instead, so I stuck with it.**

**Yuken (and before I get berated for this, I know a Saiyan's hair is usually brown or black, but I have my reasons) was my second character created, and I actually based his name off of Japanese:**

**Yuken is similar (in sound) to Yūki which means snow.**

**Kaminoke means hair in Japanese. A little pun instead of food names.**

**Lastly, I have a belief that I can fix up the logic of the game's story if you have any questions, please say so in a review or PM and I'll fit the answer into the story.**

**Well, till next time, live long, live safe, have fun and please review!**


	2. Potential

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, but I'm not really good with coming up with moments between the main story that build character, so this has taken some time and probably isn't the highest of quality, but I really am trying so I hope this turns out okay.**

**Also, I've put some thought into the timeline of all of this, and have decided that instead of being set after GT, it is now set 3 years after Z. How Baby, Omega and various other villains are there and not stronger than everyone else will be explained.**

**Lastly for previous readers: I did some research and it turns out that Hisashi is not an actual Japanese word (sorry about that ^^") and therefore the character's name has been changed to Nagasa (it means about the same thing, 'length').**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT or Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi. Rights for all songs suggested go to their respected owners.**

**Claimer: I claim this plot and all my original characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Potential**

The room was dark. A single light from the ceiling focusing on a broken and beaten Saiyan warrior, his dark hair in a ponytail and his bangs spiked up. The large Saiyan's brown armour had several cracks in it as well as many bloody wounds over his body and his tail lying limp on the floor.

This Saiyan was no one in particular, Frieza not even bothering to learn his victim's name as he seemed to be the same as all the other's before him: Strong-willed, defiant and filled with bloodlust like a wild animal.

And like a wild animal, he had been tied up. Suspended above the floor with metal chains on his ankles and wrists. Like all those before him the man had remained silent the whole way through the torture procedure, yet those eyes.

Those 'windows into the soul' were different. While the others had also remained silent, that was more out of fear, this one however was different. The Saiyan had kept his eyes on Frieza the entire time, letting the tyrant know he would not be defeated.

"I will ask you again, in case you didn't hear me the first ten times." The Acrosian spoke with his grating voice, sending chills down the spines of the guards present yet again. "Where are your Saiyan comrades? I know you monkeys had a backup plan in case someone found you out."

Surprisingly the warrior actually responded this time, "Go to hell you piece of trash."

The tyrant smirked wickedly. He was finally getting to him. "While most of them are probably there, I wish to meet the ones who are currently alive." Frieza paused as he took a sip of his wine. "Surely it can't be that hard to tell me a name. Just a single name of the planet and you can go. No one will ever know it was you." The Saiyan didn't miss a beat in his response.

"I'd rather die. We Saiyans stick together. We've learnt not to trust you since you destroyed our planet. I don't care what you do or say, I'm not talking, imp." The Saiyan spat at the tyrant. Oh how Frieza delighted in this little 'banter' as he called it.

The Icejin stepped forward, twirling the red wine in his glass slowly as his feet made tapping sounds against the metal. "Come now. Is this really all worth it? The pain? The suffering? It can all go away with just one word." The warrior merely narrowed his eyes in defiance, forcing Frieza to play one of his trump cards. It was a bit of a longshot, but it seemed worth it. With a sigh the demon turned around and said sadly, "Too bad then I guess. It seems your family will have to suffer instead."

His gamble had paid off. The Saiyan's eyes widened in horror for a few seconds and Frieza smirked proudly at his deviance. There had only been one full family captured and the rest were merely fighters. The same ruse had been used on his former prisoners, but without success but now it had finally paid off.

Frieza would have pried the information from their minds, but the older Saiyans seemed to have good mental blocks and the younger ones knew nothing of the backup location.

The man's body went limp in defeat, his head hung low and his fists no longer in balls of fury. The icy tyrant chuckled slightly. Oh how he _loved _this feeling of superiority. It felt so… invigorating.

Adding to the man's shame, the tyrant dumped the remainder of his glass onto the Saiyan's head, yet the warrior made no move as his honor was destroyed, little by little. "Oh come now. Don't act like this. It's not like you had no hope to begin with. As soon as your family was captured-"

The tyrant was cut off abruptly when the Saiyan said quietly, "Earth." He paused at his own weakness. "They're on Earth."

"Earth? Never heard of it." The tyrant pressed for more information.

"The inhabitants call it Earth, but it's more commonly known as The Blue Planet, Cobalt Jewel of the North Galaxy." The defeated warrior explained and Frieza instantly understood.

Records said it was the most beautiful planet in the universe, its people friendly and harmless, even to lowly Saibamen and their technology pitiful. The only reason the planet wasn't under the thumb of the Cold Empire was due to peace accords of the last Galactic Wars.

But that was eons ago, and the Acrosians now ruled meaning, Frieza could damn well take it over if he wanted to. It would make a wonderful addition to his set.

"My wife and children." the man spoke with anger. "I've told you everything you needed… now just let me go and see them." the broken warrior said with sorrow and regret evident in his voice.

"Ah yes them…" Frieza's wicked grin grew to three times its size. "Men, take our _guest _to the airlock. He'll find his family on the outside."

The Saiyan's anger burst out as he tried to claw at the monster, but with his strength drained the guards easily dragged him away kicking and screaming, "You'll pay! Frieza! You'll pay! I swear it! You will die by a Saiyan's hand!" the man yelled with all his rage.

"Have fun in space." The tyrant replied coldly and took another sip of his wine.

Walking along the hall the warrior was being dragged down was another Saiyan named Nagasa. His black hair reached close to the waste of his black armour, similar to that of Nappa's, his build average and his face plaintive as he walked with a bit of pace.

As the guards, prisoner and Nagasa passed each other, the two Saiyans met eyes for a moment, the one being dragged with obvious spite in his eyes, forcing every bit of anger he had out of his eyes towards his _brethren_. Yet Nagasa seemed to be unfazed and kept walking towards the bridge.

Upon arrival, the room lit up thanks to some lights on the ceiling, seemingly announcing the twenty-year-old man's arrival. Frieza however did not even turn to look, merely floating in the air and looking out his window as the stars whizzed by.

Nagasa bowed on one knee and his fist on the floor, "Lord Frieza, your father and brother will be here soon. Shall I greet them upon arrival your highness?" The warrior spoke in a monotone.

"Yes, yes. Send the command to have some troops with you." The Icejin waved him off. With a nod the warrior stood back up and began his walk back to the insides of the ship. Although the tyrant looked bored, he was actually ecstatic on the inside. He simply loved that he had been able to gain control of the strongest Saiyan known, now being his puppet and not being able to do the simplest task without permission.

He was even more excited at the prospect of finally achieving revenge on the Saiyan race…

* * *

Meanwhile back on Earth, the pair of Saiyans were currently making their way towards Jacks' secret hide-out. The two sped slightly above the water, their white auras blocking any wind and causing small trails in the water as the pair flew over with Ship not too far behind.

To pass the time, Jacks and Yuken had entered a small battle of wits, "Cannot." Yuken acclaimed loudly.

"Can too." the larger Saiyan retorted.

"Cannot."

"Can too."

"Cannot!"

"I can too!"

"Cannot times ten!" the young boy yelled and the two stopped midair to continue their conversation with Yuken folding his arms in defiance, "There is no way you can become a Super Saiyan. That's only a legend and why would you be the one to achieve it?"

"What? You think I was able to defeat an almost invincible dragon and a Super Namekian without that form?" The tween replied with a hint of aggravation in his voice. This conversation had been seemingly going on forever.

"Alright then Mr. Super Saiyan, prove it." The youth demanded impatiently. If this man in front of him was a living legend, he wanted to see it with his own eyes.

Jacks thought silently for a few moments before coming to a conclusion, "I can't." The younger was about to voice his victory but the larger being cut him off, "I can't because I don't want to attract any attention. There are still a few villains on this planet whose power exceeds even mine and Piccolo's put together and I don't want them finding our base."

Jacks had hoped the young one would drop the subject for at least the moment, but his hopes were quickly dashed. "Well I'm not moving from this spot till you show me." Yuken spoke as he crossed his arms and pursed his lips to add to his seriousness.

The elder groaned in annoyance, beginning to regret his decision to take the boy in. "Why do you have to be so childish about this?"

"I'm ten, what's your excuse?" the younger responded with a playful grin.

The larger warrior thought about just leaving the boy there till he followed out of boredom, but that would leave Yuken open to attack and the last thing Jacks wanted was to have anything else weighing on his conscience.

"Alright fine, you win. But only for a few seconds then we have to move out of here at top speed, got it?" the tween told Yuken sternly and the latter nodded his head frantically with great excitement.

Sighing yet again, the elder of the two began to power up. Closing his eyes, Jacks felt for the familiar power inside of him and grabbed on, slowly pulling it out. The Saiyan's body vibrated as the energy entered his body, mind and very soul. On the outside, the changes were much more abrupt as Jacks' muscles jutted out in size suddenly, his aura widening and turning gold as well as gaining a strange whirring noise and finally his hair going from light brown to a magnificent gold.

Yuken and Ship looked on in awe as the man in front of them went through this sudden change, having to use all their energy simply not to be blown away by the sheer force of the winds created.

Slowly, Jacks opened his eyes to reveal them no longer onyx but now a jewel-like teal color. The entire process had taken only a few moments yet Yuken was shocked by the dramatic increase in his strength, and he could tell this was just the tip of the iceberg!

"So, impressed?" The Super Saiyan asked with a grin, his voice now seemingly deeper and with more volume. The small boy could only nod as a response with Ship using his entire body to form something similar to a nod.

Deciding that he had shown off enough, Jacks powered down with a small exhale of relaxation and his features returned to normal, "Alright we've spent enough time here. We should get going before someone finds us." Without any further words the three took off towards a mountain range.

"Okay fine I'll admit it. That was _kind of _impressive." said Yuken, trying his best to compliment Jacks and get on his nerves at the same time. He felt that the man deserved it for giving him amnesia and hurting his friend.

Jacks however was blind to this and simply smiled and was about to respond before a gruff voice interrupted him, "That's nothing. You should've seen him at last year's Christmas party."

The three of them stopped in their tracks at the sound of the voice, the largest of them showing visible fright. The group slowly turned to see the one and only Piccolo floating with his cape fluttering behind him wildly, his arms folded and the warrior's usual expressionless… expression on his face. The Namekian was tall, even somewhat for his kind, his muscles well-toned and strong, filled with experience whilst his attire was a purple gi with red belt, brown moccasins and a white cape and turban with a purple jewel in the middle.

Slowly and cautiously Jacks made his way over to his former teacher, hoping he wouldn't be too heavily reprimanded for missing their training session. Perhaps he would be able to explain his way out.

"Hi Piccolo. You're probably wondering why I was late, well you see the reason is, and this is a _really_ funny sto-" The Saiyan's hopes were dashed when he received a large bonk on the head and was certain he would receive a lecture soon after.

True to his character, as Jacks began to rub his head in pain the Namekian began to speak, "Sorry doesn't cut it. Till I'm back to one hundred percent you're the strongest of our group and that gives you a gigantic responsibility. The lives of all on this planet are in your hands and that means you have to train till you can't train any more. It is your duty as one of us to do that, and yet all you try to do is show off your power to… to… who the heck are they anyway?" The Namekian inquired as he pointed to the other two of the group whom had remained silent during the lecture.

Yuken was floating with his hands behind his head and Ship bobbing up and down while watching the exchange. Since the pod could not speak Galactic Common Yuken decided to speak for him, deciding to stand up straight while he spoke and stuck out his hand so as to shake, "Hi, I'm Yuken Kaminoke and that's my… friend? Ship." The confused tyke asked himself, his memories still blurry from the hit, "Who are you old man?"

The green warrior's eye twitched in anger. Never had he been greeted in such a manner that seemed to be both polite and rude. The Namekian could only respond with, "Old… man?"

"You're name is Old Man? Well that's a weird name." The oblivious ten-year–old said as he scratched his head with his tail.

Whilst this was entertaining, Jacks saw it best to get the two away from the area as their power levels would soon attract some unwanted attention. "Actually Yuken he is the Piccolo I was talking about. He is a very highly respected warrior and guardian of Earth, and I think it's better if we get back now, as much fun as this conversation has been." The others responded with a nod and a grunt of agreement.

As they flew the youngest of the group put his finger on his chin and observed the Namekian. "You know Jacks, I can see it now. But I should've recognized him after you described him as a short-tempered, irritable, evil-looking son of a-" The cub was cut off as a hand was placed over his mouth and his body now in a bear hug, courtesy of Jacks whom smiled sheepishly whilst he kept the kid quiet, earning an angered grunt from Piccolo and what could be called a sigh from Ship.

* * *

The four soon arrived at the hideout: the inside of a series of caves in a mountain range East of West City. The network was small yet homey and had small rooms for each occupant as well as some amenities such as power, television, bathrooms and food thanks to Capsule Corp technology.

Inside was a small, merry bunch of warriors and guardians: The short (now mop-top-haired) Krillin wearing his usual attire of red shirt and khaki pants, the pudgy Yajirobe, Korin the amazing, wonder cat, the Guardian of Earth Dende and the always helpful groundskeeper of The Lookout: Mr. Popo.

The introductions there however went off far better than those with Piccolo and the three immortals and the samurai seemed to hit it off with the kid. Although, each of the group were slightly on edge due to the armour, as it was a sign on this planet of those who were not so friendly.

So, the group thought he required a small test of loyalty. "What's this?" Yuken inquired as he read a list of various supplies and groceries.

"A shopping list. Our supplies are running low and it's rather dangerous for us to leave the cave, so we thought you could go and get those things from the Capsule Corp building. If it's not too much trouble." The kindly caretaker Mr. Popo said politely.

"Well why do I have to do it?" the youth groaned and the portly Yajirobe decided to respond as he folded his arms, glad he didn't have to go again.

"Well, no work means no food. But it's really your choice." The young Saiyan grumbled some choice words as he rubbed his empty stomach and walked towards the cave's mouth.

At said location, moments before Jacks and Piccolo were currently having a talk about the youth's future, "He's a danger. You shouldn't have brought him here." The Namekian argued sternly.

"What was I supposed to do? Leave him out there and let him get killed?" The Saiyan asked rhetorically, receiving no response as an answer. "You're joking right?"

"The kid's tough, he should be able to handle himself. Besides, you have bigger responsibilities than looking after some brat and helping him regain a few memories." The Namekian warrior now looking away as he spoke.

"Exactly, that's why you're going to help him." Jacks responded and put a hand on his teacher's shoulder, "And before you argue and say you have other things to do, you don't. Ever since Baby injured you, your power is only now returning. Exerting yourself won't do any good. You need to give your body some rest and teaching someone patience and a few techniques won't hurt. And besides, I can tell he has great potential as an ally. Please Piccolo, for me." ehe Saiyan asked pleadingly as he tried to convince the stern warrior.

Piccolo remained silent for a few moments, contemplating the situation. After leaning back on the wall for a few moments the Namekian pushed his former pupil's hand off his shoulder and began to walk away. "He can stay on a trial basis. But I'm warning you, I have a bad feeling about this."

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope that cleared up some of my former logic and helped make the story a tad more linear.**

**As you can see, I'm trying to keep with the original comedy except this will have far less innuendos and a bit more clean fun, as well as some good filler to build character… I hope.**

**Well, till next time!**

**Please fave, follow, review but above all be happy!**


	3. Battles That Shook The World

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT or Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi. All rights to music suggested goes to their respected owners.**

**Claimer: I own this plot and all my original characters.**

**Chapter 3**

**Battles That Shook The World**

* * *

Yuken walked over to Jacks, still at the entrance to the caves, continuously grumbling some rather unkind words. "So far this isn't really turning out to be the best of days." the youth complained as he leaned on a wall of the cave opposite to Jacks, the latter smirking slightly.

"Well, it could be worse. You could have landed on a planet with lots of hostile aliens. At least you're getting some training with a legendary master." Jacks said trying to raise the youth's spirits but Yuken looked over at him confusedly.

"Whadya mean?" The older Saiyan suddenly caught himself and responded quickly.

"Oh nothing, nothing! Say ah, shouldn't we get going to the city, to ya know, get the supplies?" Jacks asked as he waved his hands in front of him agitatedly. Fortunately for the elder Saiyan Yuken seemed to take no notice and simply nodded his head.

"Yeah, I guess so. But do we have any money to buy stuff with?" the youth inquired Jacks.

"Nah. I have a friend down in the city. She usually gives us the supplies and food we need." With that the pair took off towards the West City, Piccolo and Krillin watching as they flew off, Jacks realizing perhaps asking the child if he wanted training first would have been a good idea.

"I don't know about you Piccolo, but I have a bad feeling about this kid. He doesn't seem evil or anything like that, but he has this thing about him. Like he attracts trouble somehow." As a response the Namekian began to walk to the back of the cave to meditate as usual. "Hey, what's eating you?" the monk asked as his friend walked away.

Although not always chatty, Piccolo at least gave some verbal response to others.

"Nothing." The warrior answered bluntly and closed the door behind him as he walked into a large, empty white room, Krillin scratching his head in confusion.

Meanwhile Yuken and Jacks had made some substantial distance despite having to stop and tell a tagalong Ship to turn back. Soon, the vast waters separating the Yunzabit Heights and the mainland became diminished enough to actually see civilization in the form of farming communities.

The reason for choosing the Yunzabit Heights as the location for their base was an obvious but difficult choice. It was obvious as being that far away from civilization protected civilians from any harm at the hands of villains if a fight broke out due to discovery. The downside however was suffering through bitter weather and traveling great distances to get needed survival supplies.

Soon enough Yuken noticed subtle differences in the atmosphere. The sky seemed to be getting duller even though it was sunny out, the fields below them were filled with craters and animal bones and the crops dying, only a few farmers actually at work and all seemed to be on the brink of exhaustion or their sanity.

Looking at Jacks, Yuken found him, oddly enough, smiling. As though he didn't even notice the destruction and dark feeling around him anymore. The boy in truth had felt something different ever since he had woken up from the battle (perhaps even when he landed on the planet itself), like a strange lurking force all around him, waiting to strike.

The duo of Saiyans landed in the centre of West City, if it could even be called a city anymore. All around the pair was seemingly only rubble. Buildings toppled, more recent frequent and larger craters, car skeletons everywhere and anyone still brave enough to roam the streets seemed to be either looters, thugs or some poor soul who could only walk on like a zombie, searching for food or their families.

One particular being caught Yuken's attention: The outline of a familiar figure behind some still rising smoke of a building. The figure seemed to be female and was tall, had obvious curves and simply stood there for a few moments. However as soon as the woman had appeared, she was gone.

"Yuken?" Jacks shook his charge's shoulder, bringing the boy back to the world. "You okay? You look like you just saw a ghost." the Saiyan asked with a worried face.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm cool. Just-" The boy paused as he looked back at the same spot the woman had appeared. "-just thought I saw something is all."

The response was less than satisfactory, but the Saiyan didn't want to stand around and risk gaining any unnecessary attention. Speaking of which, at this point some or other person usually came up to him with a knife or gun, demanding money. This was not the case, because as Jacks looked around, he found all the looters and thugs shivering in fear the moment they noticed the pair of Saiyans walk by.

Knowing that a new batch of crooks moved in and out this part of town every day, and therefore not recognizing Jacks as someone not be messed with, he assumed it had to be something else for some reason. Looking at the boy, Jacks finally realized it: the armour. Whether you came from North City or a village in the countryside, that specific brand of armour had been burnt into everyone's memory as a bad sign.

'If he's going to make any more trips for supplies out here, he's going to need a change of clothes or risk causing panic every time he simply takes a fly over the land, but where to get a gi…' the warrior was brought out of his thoughts when his companion suddenly stopped walking, and in turn he did so as well.

Not being able to contain it anymore, Yuken finally asked, "Jacks, what happened here?"

**[BGM: Illuminati by Audiomachine]**

As though he had been snapped out of a dream, Jacks once again noticed his surroundings as though for the first time. The smell of burning homes, the taste of depression in the air, the dull grayness. All of it brought back those terrible memories of slaughter flooding back.

The Saiyan's fist tightened in anger and spite. His demeanour had changed from happy-go-lucky to angered and determined once more, but this time far more noticeably, even more so due to the small amounts of energy being given out from his anger. Jacks spat his answer at the youth. "Omega Shenron happened."

"Omega Shenron, who-who's that?" Yuken asked, slightly fearful of the man now standing before him.

"A monster." the warrior once again said with ferocity. "Because of him, this world is a literal living hell. Ever since he was came into this world it's been nothing but a nightmare for the people on this planet… it's because of him all the former heroes are dead, because of him children are dying in the streets… because of him this planet is dead!" the Saiyan roared, his white aura surging to life around him as various scavengers and looters ran for their lives. Only Yuken remained by his side, fearful, but his curiosity had gotten the better of him.

Bracing himself for any more power generated that could knock him off his feet, the youth took a large gulp and gathered his courage as he asked, "Wh-where did he come from? How did he… do it?"

Jacks took a bit of time to control his anger, the winds slowly calming down, but his face remained angered as he turned around to face the boy. "He's a demon. Born of the Dragon Balls, seven mystical orbs that can summon a dragon that can grant any wish within its power. Except the balls were overused, too much negative energy accumulated and Omega escaped. Fortunately he forced his existence out too soon and his power was diminished as a result… but he had another plan in mind far more sinister."

Jacks turned around and signaled for his charge to follow, explaining further as they walked. "I'm a bit sketchy on the details since I hadn't arrived on Earth yet, but from what information I could gather, Omega had apparently been able to get his hands on a more powerful version of the Dragon Balls and call upon Ultimate Shenron… his wish was this." the Saiyan said as motioned to the city and seemingly the world with his right hand. "To accomplish this wish the original heroes of Earth needed to be taken care of, so all their most powerful enemies from the past were brought back from the dead, attacking with precision and power simultaneously… they never saw it coming. Within the first day of the attack only Piccolo and Krillin remained."

The tall man turned around to look down at his charge to find him taking in all this information. After a few seconds, the boy responded ineptly, "Wow. Who would have thought a dragon's testicles could cause so much trouble…"

**[Stop BGM]**

Jacks paused momentarily before a smile broke out on his face with a small snicker. "No Yuken. You see, Dragon Balls are just tools to summon a dragon, I don't think they're even a part of him."

"Oooh." The youth responded plainly. "Hey is this the place?" the boy asked as he pointed to a building next to them.

The aforementioned place of residence and work had seen far better days. The once cheery yellow paint of Capsule Corporations headquarters had now become dull and cracked. The concrete the building was made up of also seemed to be decaying away, crumbling under its own weight and cracks and holes evident on the surface, the windows were tarnished, the once vibrant garden that was the front lawn dead and one of the domes collapsed.

With a sigh and a frown Jacks answered, "Yeah, this is the place: Capsule Corporations. Not apparently what it was in its heyday, but it's one of the safest and best equipped places on the planet." The Saiyans walked up to the front gate which, along with the fence around the complex's perimeter, was still amazingly intact and in good condition. Yuken was about to push the large, black gate open when Jacks' hand appeared in front of his chest , making the youth halt.

Looking up, the child found his caretaker in front of a small box with buttons containing symbols he couldn't make out. Earth's form of numbers perhaps?

The taller of the two punched in a twenty-digit code and a small whirring sound could be heard as Yuken suddenly noticed an almost completely transparent shield retract. The pair began their walk again as Jacks spoke, "The shield around this place is pretty strong. Though I doubt it would have killed you, it probably would've given you a nasty shock." the youth only nodded as the shield activated once more.

Of course at this point in time nodding was all he could do. Amnesia, planetary destruction and a caretaker with a sensitive emotional switch were a lot to take in in one day.

The process of opening the front door was about the same as lifting the shield, except now requiring a fifty-digit code and eye and hand scans. "Although it probably seems a bit excessive, the civilians on this planet aren't exactly the strongest in the galaxy, so security is kind of necessary when the world is falling to pieces and whatnot. Here we are." the warrior said cheerily as the door finally opened and the pair once again continued their journey, except this time the mood was less depressing.

Being the richest family on the planet made the Briefs rather comfortable even at the worst of times, the entire place looked like a twenty-star hotel! Unfortunately this 'hotel' had few guests besides those brave enough to stay in West City that weren't crooks. The walls and furnishings blended well together and the hallways lined with multiple doors to who knows where. Fortunately Jacks seemed to know his way around or else Yuken would have gotten lost after crossing the foyer.

"What's up with this place? Are they loaded or something?" the youth asked inquisitively as he observed some pottery on a small table while they walked.

"You could say that. The Briefs have helped a lot with getting the world back on its feet. A lot of powerful people don't like that, so there you have the security measurements, but it only blocks attacks from those up to the Ginyu force which isn't much to some villains." the tween explained as they finally reached the main lab.

"Ginyu Force…" the child mumbled as he put a hand to his lip, a foggy memory in the back of his head coming up.

"You okay?" Jacks asked Yuken, stopping a second before the youth waved him off.

"It's… nothing." Again, not the wanted response, but it would have to make due as the child clearly didn't seem to _want_ to remember the conversation itself.

The white-tiled lab was spacious and had many cluttered countertops with plans and machine parts strewn about, the floors filthy and empty coffee cups seemingly everywhere. In the centre of the room Yuken found a middle-aged woman seemingly snoozing on one of the countertops from the comfort of her chair and her head on the aforementioned messy surface.

Walking over quietly, Jacks shook the female gently saying, "Bulma. Hey Bulma." This soon awoke the woman with a smile, glad to see her friend was still alive. Finally she sat up and Yuken was able to make out her features under the lab coat: thin but not excessively, see able curves, of average height and (the most obvious trait) the blue hair. Besides her age and lifestyle, Bulma had managed to take care of herself well.

"So, what brings you here?" the scientist asked Jacks, herself almost fully alert now.

"Ah nothing but the usual. Food and the like." The man responded cheerily as he leaned on one of the counters with his elbows while Bulma nodded.

"Thought so. I had Bra get the usual ready a few days ago… I wasn't sure you'd still be around to pick them up." the last sentence changed the mood and Bulma's expression as Jacks looked down. "You should really come visit more often. Ya know, take a break once and a while."

"Ha. A break wouldn't that be something. Say, how is that gravity chamber project of yours coming?" the warrior asked, wanting to move onto a less depressing topic, fortunately Bulma was kind enough to comply.

"Well, besides needing some more materials the chamber itself could be built at any time. I just need some more iron, copper wiring-"

"Ahem." the youngest in the room interrupted with a loud clearing of his throat and a wave when they looked in his direction.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot! Bulma this is my-uh- friend: Yuken. You see it's a funny sto-" Jacks was suddenly cut off by an ear-piercing scream from Bulma. The woman had had her fill of those who wore that armour, so upon seeing the youth, she had gone into a state of shock before the screaming.

Before either Saiyans could explain what was going on, or even ask themselves, one of the lab doors suddenly burst open as a seemingly younger version of Bulma burst through one of the lab doors. She wore a red belly shirt, a scarlet alice band on her light blue hair and blue jeans with black sneakers. Her figure was toned but lean and she seemed to be twelve years of age.

"What's going on?" Bra asked with a panicked look on her face as she scanned the lab. When she found Yuken near the centre, she switched to attack mode and jumped in with a flying kick as Jacks waved his hands in protest.

Yuken, meanwhile simply stood with a small smirk on his face that had been there since the moment Bra had walked in. In his eyes, there were fluffy pink hearts around her perfectly framed face as the wind blew her hair gracefully behind hair. The girl leaned forward with a smile and blew a kiss towards him, creating a heart of pink smoke heading his way.

As luck would have it, the moment the heart was about to make contact with the pre-pubescent boy, his warning system suddenly kicked in and he felt like he was yanked back into the real world, finding the underside of a sneaker mere feet from his face. Acting quickly, Yuken crossed his arms before his face to form a guard.

The attack made contact with his right forearm and Bra used the left arm as a springboard to gain some distance, landing gracefully on the other side of the lab and automatically entered a battle stance, Yuken doing the same.

Before either party could power up however, the other fully-blooded Saiyan in the room stepped between the two combatants with a serious look on his face. Jacks' arms were raised on both sides to stop any more attacks from connecting as he said, "Alright stop. Bra this is not an enemy, okay? He's someone I'm helping through a difficult time."

The young female finally noticed her friend for the first time upon entrance and relaxed her stance, Yuken waiting a moment before doing the same and Jacks following their actions. The tall warrior sighed in relief that things were finally calm again.

"Sorry about that. I probably should have explained the situation sooner." Jacks said, apologising to Bulma who seemed to finally have calmed down herself.

"It's okay. Really this place needs to be livelier sometimes. Gives me exercise." the scientist joked, feeling bad for causing all the fuss.

Meanwhile, the two children had been staring each other down with narrowed eyes, scrutinizing the other like they would an opponent. "It's just like Jacks to take in sob stories and runaways isn't it? Although, I never did see him as a good judge of character." the Briefs girl said as she folded her arms and momentarily looked at her mentor before turning back. "So, you got a name short-stuff?"

You could hear the tension in the room snap as a dark cloud seemingly formed around the Saiyan cub, his head down, fists tightened and mumbling even more words not fit for daytime television. 'Just let it go. She's just a stupid girl… a stupid girl who's head I could cleave off!' the boy thought darkly.

Noticing that the dialogue had gone South, Jacks and Bulma moved behind their respective charges. "So then, why don't we get those supplies ready? Come on Bra." Bulma offered and the two females left the lab to get the necessary capsules.

Yuken suddenly found a large slap on the back of his head, courtesy of an angry Jacks. Looking up at his friend the boy yelled, "What the heck was that for?!" as he clutched his head in pain.

"For being rude. Some things you really have to just let go." the elder explained with folded arms.

"Oh, so then her coming and attacking me with a flying kick and then insulting me is okay, but I get angry and all of a sudden I'm the one being rude!" the youth shouted as he slightly seethed.

Jacks sighed. "Look, they've been through a lot and the armour is just frightening to them. I'm just saying you could've been a little more understanding and not almost start a new fight."

Yuken turned around and folded his arms as well. "Fine. I'll try to make nice, but if the next person who calls me short is not gonna wake up tomorrow."

* * *

"No. No way, no how. I have more important things to do than be some babysitter." Bra declared as her mother packed various capsules into a duffle bag.

"Look sweetie, that boy is new here and Jacks and I have some things to discuss, they need these supplies and he probably doesn't know the way back to the caves." Bulma explained as she zipped up the bag. Though Yuken had tried to apologize, the moment he saw Bra again, the two quickly snapped at each other and an all-out brawl quickly happened and ended. If Yuken was going to be here for a while, which according to Jacks such was the case, the two clearly needed some bonding time… that is they didn't kill each other before leaving.

"Well why can't I just go on my own." Bra asked as she tried to continue the futile argument.

"You can't handle yourself alone out there and you know it." Bulma held out the bag for her daughter to carry and the latter considered not taking and walking away, but she quickly got the 'mom look' and took the bag with a growl. Yuken had been waiting outside the storage closet, leaning on the wall when Bra exited and tossed him the bag suddenly, the boy missing and catching the bag several times clumsily, causing the girl to sigh.

The children stomped off outside as the shield powered down, Jacks and Bulma looking through the kitchen window as they prepared to take off. "Are you sure that they'll be okay? I've got a bad feeling about this." Bulma asked worriedly, not too keen on letting the last of her family just leave.

"I'm sure they'll be fine. I mean what's the worst that could happen?" Jacks' statement only seemed to make Bulma even more nervous so he attempted to distract her mind. "So, about that gravity chamber…"

Yuken slung the bag of containers over his shoulder as Bra smirked. "Just try to keep up shorty." The boy growled as she took off in a white trail of energy, quickly flying after her in rage. The journey back was sure to be far more eventful than the first.

* * *

Rows of soldiers at attention lined up on either side of the royal ship as it docked in the hangar, forming a row for the villainous duo of father and son. The ships ramp lowered and the two shadowy figures moved down the ramp with their heads held high and not even looking at the soldiers below them.

Before them however was an uncommon sight in the West Galaxy: A Saiyan. Nagasa was before them on one knee, head down and fist touching the ground. "My lords. Master Frieza awaits you in his chamber." the Saiyan said in monotone, his head still down.

"Ah, you must be Frieza's new pet." Cooler said as he crossed his arms and smirked at the pathetic display, who gave no response.

"Oh come now son, no need to make fun of the help." the giant King Cold said as he took a step forward. "You can stand up now lad. We don't have all day." With a nod Nagasa stood and began to lead the way to his leader's chamber, the other two Icejins following him without saying a word. No matter where in the universe, relationships were always shaky at best between the king and his firstborn.

They soon arrived at the control room, finding the tyrant himself twirling a glass of red wine in his hand as usual and a dark smirk on his face. He had just found a brand new puppet to play with.


End file.
